Adultery Innocence
by Lothwen the Harpist
Summary: FINISHED On a ride home from work, Kaiba finds out something about Jou that changes how he thinks about him forever. Kaiba x Jonouchi
1. Honey colored eyes

**Story: **_Adultery Innocence_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh. The plot is loosely based on my interpretation (since I cannot understand Japanese) of a Jou/Kaiba doujinshi. _

**Warning:**_ Yaoi/Shonen-ai (boyxboy) and adult themes. _

**Pairings: **_Jou/Kaiba _

**Summary:**_ On a ride home from work, Kaiba finds out something about Jou that changes how he thinks about him forever. _

**Symbols: **_"Talking" 'Thinking' -Scene Change- Text Chapter Start & End _

**Chapter 1: Honey colored eyes**

Kaiba scowled at his reflection in the car's window, the hard day at work having drained him of patience and energy. He had several things on his mind, one being the fact that he had to fire his incompetent secretary soon or he would be weeks behind schedule in getting all his work finished.

"Have you met the new woman I have working as my secretary?" Kaiba asked his driver rather suddenly. He was no good at striking up conversations so he mostly just began to talk.

His driver, after taking several seconds to realize Kaiba was talking to him, glanced back and gave him a distressed look. "You mean Miki? Yes, I've met her."

Despite the odd look his driver had given him, Kaiba went on. "It appears that I haven't received half the phone messages I should've and that she isn't keeping up with her work. Since you have met her yourself, do you think that she is the type that would fall behind like this?"

"Yes," The driver snapped without hesitation, slightly surprising Kaiba. "She is a horrible woman and half the time I see her she is out of her office, flirting with some co worker or in the break room eating. She is a distraction and an idiot and a total burden to this company."

"Really?" Kaiba inquired blandly, gazing out the window again. "I thought that it was either her or…"

The words died on his lips when he saw a familiar blonde standing in front of an apartment complex, a man considerably older than resting a hand on his forearm as if urging him inside.

'_The mutt? What is he doing out this late at night?' _Kaiba thought, his eyes widening as realization washed over him.

The man has slipped his wallet out of his back pocket, thumbing through several bills before pressing a few into Jonouchi's hand.

'_No. He couldn't…' _His car was nearing them; time seeming to slow as it glided by. Jou glimpsed over his shoulder at the passing car, his normally clear eyes filled with anguish fixing themselves on Kaiba's icy ones.

Kaiba solely focused on Jou's desperate expression as he went by, drinking in the scene unfolding before him and how the mutt seemed to call for him, telling him to stop the car and save him from his sinful act.

He almost did.

"Mr. Kaiba?" The driver broke the spell, shattering the unusual feeling in his chest and causing him to turn his attention back to the previous conversation. "You were saying about Miki?"

"Um…well…I thought that it was either her or one of the other workers causing the lapse in production lately…" Kaiba slipped back into his train of thought easily, though he could not seem to get Jou out of his head and how he seemed to plead to Kaiba with his honey colored eyes.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's notes: **_If any of you have actually read the doujinshi I'm talking about, you'll probably shaking your head, muttering to yourself that that was not at all the conversation between Kaiba and his driver. Well, I know. This is my understanding of it and I purposely changed some things in it for my own taste. If any of you have seen this and think this is the translation, don't. It is probably nowhere near it and I don't think you should rely on my instincts. Lol. Anyways, hope you liked it even though it was terribly short. Oh well. Try to make it longer next time. Review and I will be very happy. As usual, flames are welcome in my stories as long as you bash my writing skills, not what I'm writing about. Till next chappie, my readers._


	2. Illusion of desire

**Story: **_Adultery Innocence_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh. The plot is loosely based on my interpretation (since I cannot understand Japanese) of a Jou/Kaiba doujinshi. _

**Warning:**_ Yaoi/Shonen-ai (boyxboy) and adult themes. _

**Pairings: **_Jou/Kaiba _

**Summary:**_ On a ride home from work, Kaiba finds out something about Jou that changes how he thinks about him forever. _

**Symbols: **_"Talking" 'Thinking' -Scene Change- Text Chapter Start & End _

**Chapter 2: Illusion of desire**

The restless CEO shuffled his cards once more before laying them out on the table before him, unable to sleep. Normally at this time, he would be working out all the problems that had been presented to him at work or school. But now, all he could reflect on was the dirty little secret he had found out about his much-hated rival.

'_I knew that the idiot wasn't very well off financially but I never thought he would resort to selling himself for a little pocket money.'_ Kaiba thought, the whole incident flooding back to him and putting a light frown on his face. He lifted his Blue-Eyes, admiring how it gleamed in the dim illumination of his room, before returning to his musing. _'His eyes are what bothered me most.'_

Jou's grief filled eyes and yearning expression swam into his thoughts, and the man, his arm guiding the blonde inside where the inevitable crime would be committed. He remembered how he had turned back to look at him and despite their well-known rivalry, had pleaded with his eyes almost. Well, at least it seemed that way.

'_Maybe I'm just delusional.' _Kaiba knew that the day would come when his sanity would crumble and he'd be doomed to forever see his "friends" around town doing odd things. _'Next I'll probably see a drunken Yugi stumbling down the street.'_

He pushed his chair away from the desk, reasoning that he should at least lie down a bit before trying to tackle the next day since it would probably only worsen his hallucinations if he stayed up any longer.

* * *

He woke up, darkness still surrounding him, and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. _'What the hell? Is it morning already?'_

Groggy and slow, Kaiba remained on the bed letting his eyes adjust and becoming aware of something weighing down his lower half. He thought about just trying to get up, but a familiar voice snaked through the gloom and stopped him dead.

"My, you sure are a heavy sleeper. Never thought in my life that I'd be able to break in and sit upon you before you awaken, Seto Kaiba!"

Jonouchi! Kaiba sat up abruptly, his eyes opening in shock and saw the punk seated on his legs, successfully pinning him down.

"Well I see you've noticed you have company." Jou said when Kaiba had calmed down enough to glare at him. "About time."

"What are you doing in my house, mutt?" He growled, initial alarm wearing off and replaced with annoyance. "Come to make sure I keep quiet about your little hobby you have every night?"

"Hobby?" Jou leaned forward slightly, too close for Kaiba's comfort. "You sure are weird when you first wake up."

Kaiba became acutely aware of their position and felt like throwing Jou off before any problems aroused. He instead stared into Jou's eyes as he spoke, a mistake later learned.

"I don't have a clue of any such hobby that you're talking about." Jou continued, angering him. Nobody lied to Seto Kaiba's face and got away with it. Did he think that he was stupid? Why else would he be here?

"Don't deny what you have done." He spat rather resentfully. "I know full well what you do every night seeing as that I have witnessed it myself."

"Kaiba, what are you talking about?" Jou began to look uneasy about all the questions asked of him. "I really would like to know what because it is starting to irritate me."

"You do know." Kaiba lowered his voice to a dangerous pitch. "You're pretending I didn't see you or I wasn't there but in reality, that is why you're here."

He let himself pause, allowing the words to sink in and enjoying the look of discontent Jou had. "You're here to shut me up about how you sell yourself on the streets for money."

With great satisfaction, Kaiba saw Jou open his mouth in a blank reply, astonished that he had pieced it together, no doubt. "How…"

Then a different look spread over his features, one of defeat and sorrow, and it stamped out the smugness that Kaiba had had only a few moments ago. _'When he makes that face…'_

"Yeah, Kaiba. You found me out." Jou replied after regaining his voice. "I won't deny that I do that. But…but that's not the reason I came here tonight. In fact, for once, that wasn't even on my mind."

"Then what…?" Was all he got out before Jou slid a slender hand, surprisingly soft, along his jaw line before closing the already marginal gap between them. His lips were supple and smooth, barely brushing his own before flitting away like a feather.

Jou did not remove his hand when he pulled back, instead allowing it to intertwine with Kaiba's brunette hair, before speaking in a quiet tone.

"I never hated you." A blush had dusted his cheeks and he looked as if he wanted to bolt. "Envied, disliked, but never hated. And now…I want you."

Jou looked depressed. Sitting so close to him allowed Kaiba to read every emotion, and right now he was downright miserable. _'He knows I'm going to turn him down.'_

He grabbed the forearm of Jou, lifting him off and plopped on the other side of the bed ignoring the yelp of surprise and leaned over him. "I haven't been able to get you out of my thoughts, out of my mind ever since I found out about you." He felt his heart jump into his throat. "I guess this is as close to love as I'll ever get."

Hot, dark, lust clouded his eyes and he leaned forward, capturing Jou's lips in a hungry kiss. His brain went haywire, the pure bliss he was feeling overloading his senses. He yanked off Jou's shirt and his own, groaning every time the lithe body beneath him squirmed, before struggling with the pants.

Jou's face was flushed, his breathing coming in harsh gasps, and burning tears streaming down his face. He moaned every time Kaiba touched him when removing his clothing and clung to him desperately. He looked as if the world didn't matter.

When he entered him, Kaiba watched Jou's eyes dilate before he screamed in pleasure and pain. Jou instinctively reached for him, his eyes craving his touch and Kaiba pressed his lips against his, trying to quench his desire.

'_I'll never let you go back to your habits again.'_ He felt himself close to climax. _'You can't leave me now.' _Jou arched against him, once again letting out a throaty yell. _'You're mine now.'_

Kaiba shot up, sunlight streaming through his curtains, and panted heavily, trying to recover from his dream. He kneaded his forehead, the aftereffects already wearing off, and his heartbeat slowed down back to normal. It felt as if he had really been with Jou last night, as if he had really been right there with him.

"What…what the hell was that?" He said in a shaky voice, trying not to think of how much he had enjoyed that dream. "I really am going insane."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's notes: **_Well…erm…that was an…interesting and still fairly short chapter to write. Hope I don't get removed from this site because of that little incident. That was my first time writing like that and I really think I should have more practice. Poor Kaiba and Jou. You deserve the best sex scenes. XD Anyways, drop in a review if you can and I will be very happy. Thanks oodles for my reviews so far because they were all just wonderful and I'm glad most of you liked it. Just so you know, this will most likely end soon since the doujinshi is short (like most are) and even though I'm drawing it out as long as I can, I am running out of scenes. Anyways, I gots to go now. I'm gonna go watch the whole series (actually, just the ones I like) of Yu-Gi-Oh again to get ideas for my other story. Later. _


	3. Giving it up

**Story: **_Adultery Innocence_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yugioh. The plot is loosely based on my interpretation (since I cannot understand Japanese) of a Jou/Kaiba doujinshi. _

**Warning:**_ Yaoi/Shonen-ai (boyxboy) and adult themes. _

**Pairings: **_Jou/Kaiba _

**Summary: **_On a ride home from work, Kaiba finds out something about Jou that changes how he thinks about him forever. _

**Symbols: **_"Talking" 'Thinking' -Scene Change- Text Chapter Start & End _

**Chapter 3: Giving it up**

"Mr. Kaiba, here's what you requested earlier this morning." His driver came up to him and handed him a large sealed envelope before heading to the car. Kaiba took it, his expression impassive.

"Thank you." He replied shortly. Just like with conversations, he was no good at gratitude. He turned to his most trusted worker, Isono, and barked. "Fire that incompetent slut of a secretary and clean out the office before I return from school!"

"Hai, Seto-sama!" Isono snapped to attention, bringing his hand up in a salute. Kaiba could tell that he was confused at the sudden request but remained silent anyways, back rigid.

He slid into his seat and leaned out to address him once more. "If she wants to know why she has to go on such short notice, tell her I have someone else coming in after school. If it isn't all wrapped up when I show up, consider yourself done."

"Yes, Seto-sama! I'll put it at the top of my priority list and I will not forget! Have a good day, Seto-sama!" The former battle city official replied, still trying to contain his anxiety of possibly being fired.

Kaiba smirked, knowing he'd never fire Isono, and shut the door, letting the car pull out of the driveway and onto the road before turning to the envelope. Sliding his index finger under the seal, he pulled out a packet, it being titled _Katsuya Jonouchi: Full background check._

He flipped to the first page, eyes darting over the records of his supposed nemesis and leaned back into his seat. "Let's see what you've been through, Inu."

_Parents divorced at young age, taking one child, the daughter, and leaving her son in the custody of his father. _He read, his icy eyes briefly pausing on the word divorced. _The father lost his job and the house soon after. Currently unemployed and living in an apartment complex._

'_Looks like you've had your fair share of problems, Jonouchi.' _Turning the page, he scanned it, pausing on a particular paragraph.

"Both of them remained separated until recently, when Jonouchi paid for his sister's eye operation with prize money won from the Duelist Kingdom tournament." Kaiba unconsciously threaded his fingers through the necklace containing his brother's photo on his neck as he read aloud to himself. He could not imagine living without his sibling to support him and yet Jonouchi had.

'_I've got my explanation as to why he is doing what he is since it is probably the only thing that pays the bills. What an disgustingly honorable purpose for doing a such dishonorable job.'_ He thought darkly, putting the packet on the seat next to him as the car slowed to a stop. _'I'm going to put an end to these late night rendezvous with men, though. He'd better be prepared to put in his resignation.' _

With that thought planted in his mind, Kaiba smoothly exited the car at the entrance to the school and strolled in, coat billowing behind.

* * *

"I need to speak with you privately, Jonouchi." They were both in the middle of class, Jou looking up at him with those damn eyes, and just then Kaiba had realized how absurd that sounded. But he wasn't going to pull out right here. "Now would be a good time." 

"Kaiba…" Was the only reply. Surely he hadn't forgotten that night so he would obviously be a bit wary before going anywhere with him alone.

"Jonouchi! Don't fight with him, please!" Yugi cut in before much more could happen. How very annoying.

Although, that seemed to ultimately decide Jou's mind. He stood up, pushing his chair back and turned to his friend, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Don't worry, Yugi. I think he only wants to talk. Be right back you guys."

Kaiba just glared coldly at the group before turning, Jou following close behind. He could hear Honda and Anzu talking about how that Jou never learned that Kaiba was up to no good and that they hoped that the fight wouldn't escalate to punching, but he chose to ignore them.

The playground was relatively vacant, everyone having dived inside for some warmth since the morning was bitterly cold, and Jou went up to the fence. Looping his fingers through the chain link, he leaned against it, facing away, and Kaiba could tell he was smirking.

"So…what is it that you brought me out here for, Kaiba?" He said with such nonchalance, he began to get slightly aggravated. _'Is he denying that I saw him that night or did he not realize it was me?'_

"Your secret is out. I saw you the other night, perhaps you did not see me, with a man that you were quite obviously selling yourself to." He decided to rush it and bear with the reaction than try to mask it or imply it. The bare naked truth was never pretty though.

Jou turned back, his face flushed from anger and, possibly, from humiliation. "Kaiba! Stop saying such lies! I never though you'd-"

"Stop it. I ran myself in circles last night think the same damn thing. That the dumb mutt would never stoop that low." He studied as Jou's shocked expression changed into an unreadable one. "That's why I took the liberty of looking you up and seeing if you had the history of a potential whore. Which I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't sure."

"I can't believe that you looked me up and read my past too." Kaiba saw with much irritation that Jou seemed to be getting pissed again and sighed to himself in frustration.

"Oh please! Don't tell me your angry about that too." He snapped before Jou could say another word, feeling as if he should have just let this whole incident pass and had never interfered.

"No. Actually, I really don't care about that. Except…well following me and getting a background check kinda makes you look like…" Grinning childishly again, he caught Kaiba off guard. "Well, like you're _stalking _me really."

Jou seemed self-satisfied by his joke but Kaiba remained standing silently, bothered by it greatly and his sapphire eyes remained on the teen before him until he found his words.

"Quit being so immature. I do background checks on all my future employees and don't see as to why I should make an exception for you." Jou's stunned expression as he put two and two together pleased him. "My personal assistant was fired today and I've been looking for a replacement. Since dogs can be trained easily, I think you'll do fine."

Kaiba had tried to keep it as impersonal as he could, but no matter how you looked at it, it was a favor. "You've got to get your act together, Jou. I'm giving you the chance to and whether or not you have enough brains to take it is up to you."

The deafening silence hung in the air for only a few short moments before the piercing shriek of his cell phone cut through it and in a way, he was slightly grateful.

"I've got to take this." He checked the number and found it was Isono. "No doubt something's going wrong over there and those idiots aren't capable enough to handle it on their own." He pressed the receive button and brought it up to his ear.

"Stay here until you've got your answer. I can't wait around forever, though." Keeping his eyes trained on Jou, who was still figuring things out, Kaiba barked. "I'm at school so this better be good."

Jou looked down at his feet, his eyes finding his shoes rather interesting. A million speculations were no doubt on his mind and he for once was at a lost for words.

"What do you mean she won't leave? Throw her out if you have too!" The brunette snarled into the phone menacingly. "Look, I don't have time for her neurotic breakdowns! Call the guards on her or the police, but don't call me!"

"Kaiba…" A small smile found its way on Jou's lips, his eyes getting an oddly content sheen to them. "You're really weird, you know."

"Look, I've got to get off the phone. You're going to have to deal with it on your own. Goodbye." Kaiba snapped his phone shut, bemused, his face showing it clearly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ah…" Jou looked slightly embarrassed that he had heard him but then smiled again. "When I saw you that night, I was mortified. I thought you'd spill it to all my friends and everybody at school and I'd be found out. Well, that was what I thought afterwards actually. The moment I saw you I wanted you so badly to some and help me, as crazy as that sounds."

At least he was out of denial. "But the question remains whether or not you've got enough guts to give that up and work under me. Real work for once." Kaiba had to get an answer out of him, or the idiot would just go back to his old habits.

"Yeah, Kaiba. I will. I don't know how it'll be or how I work under those conditions but…but I guess this is my chance to get away." Jou was looking at him again with his toffee eyes. "To get away from it all…"

He suddenly beamed and stepped closer to him. "You're a real piece of work, you know, since you did the exact opposite of what I thought you would. Looks as if you really do care-" He knocked his fist lightly against his shoulder as a sign of friendship. "-Seto Kaiba."

Jou brushed passed him, saying that he should get to class and that he'd meet him after school to work out the details, and left him to mull over what just happened.

'_Looks as if I have a new employee.'_ He stared across the yard, watching a few birds bathe in a muddy puddle. _'But I don't think that is all that I want from him.'_

"Jonouchi! Wait a minute!" Jou looked back, puzzled, and Kaiba rushed over to him. _'There's something else…'_

He caught the boy's wrist. _'I don't know exactly what it is.'_ Pulling him closer, he brought his hand up to the other's jaw. _'But it's been with me since the first time I saw the real Jou.'_

Leaning in, he brought his lips against Jou's and kissed him gently. Another breeze blew around them, the whispering of their coats the only sound, until Kaiba pulled away.

The weighted silence was brief but Kaiba saw about a thousand emotions pass silently through Jou's eyes before he reacted in defense.

"You…you just kissed me! You can't just do that!" A brilliant blush was spread upon his cheeks and he wiped his mouth vigorously. "I…can't believe you just did that!" He really didn't look like he believed it either.

'_Though you pretend you don't like it now…'_ Kaiba thought as he brought his own fingers up to his mouth, smirking at the flustered Jou, his eyes shining. _'…I have plenty of time to wait for you.'_

**End of Chapter 3 and the Story**

**Author's notes: **_Well, I really didn't know what they were saying so I had to make it up. Probably nowhere near the original conversation. By the way, if you're wondering, a doujinshi is sorta like fanfiction except that it is a manga or comic or whatever. A fanmanga really. Maybe you should check it out yourself to see what the hell I'm talking about. Go to www. zelas. net / darkroses / doujinshi. html (remove the spaces) and scroll down until you see the Yu-Gi-Oh banner or whatever. The one I based this on there so tell me how terrible I did on turning it into a fanfiction. I hope you liked it (even though it was very short) and that you will review. Now that this story is done, I am going to update my other one. You wouldn't believe how much trouble it gave me to write another chapter for that one. My head hurts now. Lol. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
